Chase
by MishaeRu
Summary: Childhood games played into adulthood, remnants of adolescence that never truly faded...Come, let's chase one another 20YL!Lambo x 20YLI-pin


**Chase**

MishaeRu

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: 20YL Lambo x 20YL I-pin

A.N. There needs to be more Lampin fanfics out there. Period. I like 20YL Lambo but Amano Sensei never gave us a picture of a 20YL I-Pin, so that has to come from imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does. If I did, I would make more Lampin and LalColo moments…so totally canon, it hurts.

* * *

It started out as a game.

Lambo and I-pin were only five years old back then. They chased each other all the time, only stopping when either Lambo got too tired to chase or I-pin got too annoyed to run away. It was just a game.

Little did they know that it would soon change.

* * *

_A 15 year old I-pin crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed, "Shouldn't we stop?" she asked as she looked down at the Thunder Guardian trying to catch his breath._

_Too breathless to answer, he just shook his head._

_I-pin sighed once more, "You'll never catch me, you know. You didn't when we were 5 and you won't now."_

_Lambo looked up at I-pin and grinned stupidly before straightening up his back in an attempt to look cool, " That never stopped me from trying."_

_I-pin shook her head and gave him an exasperated smile, "You are such a stubborn, little-"_

_That was all she could say, because at that moment Lambo grabbed her and proceeded to steal her breath away, just like she did his. Although in a more unorthodox way._

_Lambo pulled away from the red I-pin and chuckled before speaking, "Tag, you're it."_

* * *

"Hey, stupid cow!"

Lambo snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see Gokudera glaring at him, "Yare, yare can't a man get some sleep around here?"

The storm guardian scowled, "What kind of grown man takes a nap in the middle of the day? You're not 5 anymore!"

Lambo frowned. Today he was feeling risqué, so before his common sense could stop him, Lambo blurted out what some people would call a free ticket to death. "Same kind of man who doesn't have enough guts to propose to his girlfriend of 10 years." At that moment Lambo knew he would regret saying those words.

"What…did…you say?" Gokudera spat out. The Storm Guardian was trying very hard not to shoot the Lambo to pieces. Vongola Decimo wouldn't have liked that very much.

Lambo paled considerably, "Um, you're a fine guardian who deserves to be called Tsuna's right-hand man?"

Gokudera calmed a bit and smirked at how fast Lambo retreated, "That's what I thought , now scram. Juudaime wants to see you."

The Thunder Guardian nodded and went on his way, grateful that he wouldn't have a gravestone anytime soon.

* * *

"Tsuna?" Lambo opened the decimo's door slightly and peeked inside.

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork and smiled, it was weary and tired, but a smile nonetheless, "Ah! Lambo."

"You wanted to see me?"

The 10th nodded and directed Lambo to take a seat. He fixed the papers on his desk absentmindedly before speaking, "I have a solo mission for you."

Lambo raised his eyebrows in curiosity. It had been awhile since he went on a solo mission, he suddenly felt very excited.

Tsuna took a deep breath before speaking, "I need you to go to Nanimori."

Lambo's excitement hit an all time low and he went stiff at the mention of the town he used to call home, "For what?"

There was a pregnant pause before Tsuna began to speak,"To become I-pin's temporary body-guard." Tsuna finished as quickly as he could.

Lambo felt the wind being knocked out of him at the mention of his former lover's name. At that moment the Thunder Guardian looked completely sick to his stomach. And frankly, he was. I-pin? He hadn't seen or talked to her in 7 years. Why now?

"Tsuna…why?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip before speaking. Lambo had never been good at hiding his emotions, even 20 years later. A blind man could see how stricken his was "Lately, I have gotten reports from Reborn that there have been a number of assassination attempts on I-pin's life."

Lambo clenched his fist angrily but he willed himself to form words anyway, "She can protect herself can't she? Isn't she in the top 5 of the strongest female assassins in the world?"

"Yes…of course I-pin can take care of herself, " Tsuna treaded carefully as he spoke to Lambo. He could feel the electricity in the air, literary. "But from what I've read this isn't just a few assassination attempts, its been happening frequently and I-pin has been finding it very difficult to work and fend off assailants on a 24 hour basis. "

"That's where I come in."

"Precisely." Tsuna nodded as he folded his hands nervously.

Lambo looked up from the ground and directly into Tsuna's eye, "But why me?"

_Damn it_. Tsuna thought. That was the phrase he hoped Lambo wouldn't utter. He wasn't quite sure how to explain why he chose Lambo…without picking at a scab that never really healed right.

Every Vongola family member knew what happened between Lambo and I-pin 7 years ago. It wasn't hard to figure out.

"Because you need it more than any of us."

* * *

"_We should stop," a 18 year old I-pin ordered as she gazed into Lambo's green eyes. It took all her willpower not to cry in front of him, knowing that would only make him want to stay with her more. _

_Lambo stared right back at her, he never wavered, "But we don't have to." He held her tiny hand in his, a silent plea. _

_She pulled her hand away and turned her eyes away from him, "No…it won't work Lambo."_

_He growled agitation, "Says you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, crushing her to his chest, "I-pin, for once in your life throw that overbearing logic of yours out the window." He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tight. _

_I-pin grasped handfuls of his vest in her petite hands and held on tight, "Lambo…"_

"_Stay with me." He whispered passionately._

'_No I-pin, you can't give in to him…if you do, you'll never go back'. I-pin scolded herself for being so emotionally weak. She pulled away from Lambo with all the intent to leave him, but when she saw the look in his eyes she faltered. At that moment I-pin decided, for just a few seconds, that she would forget all her logic...just for a bit. She got on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and innocent, reminiscent of their days gone past. _

_I-pin fully escaped from his grasp and whispered painfully as her eyes began to fog up, "No. This game is over."_

_

* * *

_

"But I'll always chase you," Lambo whispered as he played with the necklace on his neck. He was now on the Vongola private jet, heading to Nanimori. Where he would have the face the first woman who stole and broke his heart. Lambo sighed. 'I rather spar with Levi…'

* * *

TBC

A.N. It's been awhile since I have written any fanfiction and I find that Lampin is my latest obsession…but there isn't much of it. So it's time to write~ Ah Comments, critiques and even flames are welcome~


End file.
